FPAMP
by hellfire95X
Summary: FPAMP stands for Females who petition against males who make them pregnant. A sort of sequel to madmiko's MYAMP but in girls point of view.


Females Who Petition For Castration

**Females Who Petition Against Male Who Make Them Pregnant**

**AKA: FPAMP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Dedicated to madmiko**

**Author's note: This is a kind of like a sequel to madmiko's MYAMP, which is a must read by the way! But it's in a girls P.O.V instead of the guys getting pregnant. I've got madmiko's permission to do this so no reviews saying I stole her idea please. Anyway enjoy!**

"**Alright settle down! I said settle down!" Kikyo voice shouted over the crowed of pregnant woman sitting in chairs. "Kikyo please, were stressed no need to shout" said the gentle voice of Kagome. Kikyo moved away so Kagome could take center stage. **

**They were in an old unused warehouse, trying to get away from the men who mad them like. They thought this was there best option. Sitting in the chairs in front of her, all with swollen bellies was Kikyo, Sango, Rin, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Ayame. "Okay before we start this meeting, has anyone's water broken?" Kagome called out above the crowd. A few mummers of no were the only thing she heard. Giving a nod, she began the oh-so-important meeting.**

"**Alright ladies! We are strong woman, who love our men, but we have got to do something. If I have to get up every night to eat a pound of yogurt again, I'm going to castrate them all!" said Kagome. A few cheers of here-here's were heard. "We have to do something because no matter if we take the pill or they wear a condom we still end up pregnant! There strong enough to get through even the strongest pills" Ayame said. "Is it me or do you think some of are characters should have been gay? Like come on YusUKE! Dead giveaway or what?" said Keiko rubbing her swollen stomach. "Yeah I agree with Keiko, I'm practically dead, I don't even know how I got pregnant" stated Botan. "Why am I here? First of all I'm underage in the manga and anime! I can't be pregnant, I'm only 10 for Kamis sakes!" shouted Rin close to tears. "It's alright Rin-chan, you'll be fine" soothed Yukina to her.**

"**Okay people I'm ordering some pizza. Now what do you want on it?" Kikyo asked. Swiping out a pen and paper she started writing the toppings down. "Okay I got it. One pizza half just onion, half everything. Another full cheese and one full pepperoni. And one with chocolate fudge and smarties. That would be Kagome's. I'll be back!" with that she left to go make the order. "Chocolate fudge and smarties?" Sango asked. "Hey! S'not my fault Hiei has a sweet tooth. Are whole freezer for kamis sake is filled with ice-cream" Kagome cried out dramatically. "Okay… then" every one else stated. "I wanna doughnut" whined Keiko. "Well you can't have one got that! These are for after the meeting" Yukina snapped. Every one looked at her. "What? Stupid pregnancy. Making me all moody." "Hey how come Shizuru isn't here? How is she not pregnant but we are? She's older than us!" Botan whined. "Good question, but we have other things to do" said Kagome. "After we eat our pizza of course."**

**After being full sedated by the fullness of their stomachs, they decided to continue their meeting. "Okay, let's continue. Damn, my feet are killing me!" Kagome muttered. "Okay I'm sick and tired of sitting around like a mother hen. My mate won't let me go anywhere, on my own, let alone let me go to the bathroom by myself" continued Kagome. "So we have to find a way for them to not get us pregnant?" asked Sango. "Exactly" stated Kikyo. "We wanna have a way to for them to still pleasure us, but not get us pregnant till were ready right?" asked Keiko. "Oh. OH! I see where you're going with this" said Botan. "I need SUGAR!!" a hyperactive Rin screamed from atop her chairs. She ran over to the food table cramming her face with sugar filled goodies. "No Rin, no! Bad Rin" said Ayame flicking her on the nose. Kagome sweat dropped. "I guess all that time with Sesshomaru really did rub off her" Sango said pulling Rin away from the table. "Ugh it's these stupid hormones, it's making all of us crazy" said Yukina. "Yeah" Kagome said agreeing her. "I can't see my feet, and they hurt like hell. My breasts are sore and tender and I can't get out of the missionary style when me and Hiei fuck and it's driving me up the fucking wall!" shouted Kagome who was close to hysterics. They all stepped back, scarred that their fearless leader was losing her mind. "You guys still fuck?! I'm too big to do that with triplets, and it's uncomfortable for me" said Botan. The girls looked in sympathy at Botan and gave her a hug. Soon all were sniffling, then the tears started coming. "Tel-l me w-why are we cry-crying" asked Rin her brown eyes all teary. "I-It's the horo-horomones" balled Sango.**

**After their little tear fest they decided to start thinking of ideas again. "Okay so somehow, we still gotta have sex but without getting pregnant…any ideas?" asked a hopeful Kagome. "Instead of asking us what we should do why don't you think of something? Snapped Kikyo. "Hey don't be a bitch to her Kik-hoe" Ayame sneered at her. "Me a bitch? If anyone it's you wolf girl" Kikyo said glaring at her. Before Ayame could retort, Yukina stepped between them. "Come on girls no need to fight. Besides Kagome, Keiko, and I thought of something" she said with an evil glint and began telling them there plan. **

**Outside the boys from Yu Yu and Inu stood in front of a window, watching the scene before them. "Hn, if she wanted to get out of missionary I could've done something about it" said Hiei. "Yeah, stupid wenches. They never tell us anything" said Inuyasha. They knew he was right so they didn't scowl him for calling them wenches. They found it amusing they way they spat and thought of ways to…wait did they just here that! They all paled at hearing what they were planning to do. "Evil pure evil. That's what they are!" said Koga and Miroku at the same time. "I think it's time we scram" said Shippo. "I agree with fox boy" said Koenma. "What about you Uke?" asked Kuwabara. "My name is not Uke its Yusuke. It's not I had a choice in my naming!" Yusuke growled. "Hey where's the other fox and my bastard of a brother? Why aren't they suffering?" asked Inuyasha. "Well they didn't get anyone pregnant" said Hiei. "Lucky bastards" said Koga. "Well they may be planning to do that to us but at least we got the girls!" Shippo said smugly. They all nodded their heads in agreement. **

"**Okay we are going to have a vote" said Kagome. "Those who like the ideas put up your hand alright." They all nodded. "Good let's go. All in favor of getting the men getting fixed say 'I'." All the woman raised their hands at this. Kagome nodded and explained the rules. "Okay we can go to the doctors to get there sperm removed, and then they can do whatever they want with us. Then if we want to get pregnant again we just inject the sperm. Sound good?" They all nodded again. "Okay good people, that's a rap, problem solved" Keiko said. "And what id this doesn't work Kagome?" asked Ayame. "Well we could always go for castration…" she said looking thoughtful. Outside they thought they heard 8 masculine voices screaming NO!!**

**Note's: Okay there it is. Like it, don't like it? Comments and criticism is allowed doesn't matter to me. I have nothing against any of these characters just to let you know. This is again dedicated to ****madmiko****, her stories are a blast and so fun to read. Ja-ne hellfire95X**


End file.
